Episode 1.8 (PAS)
Episode 1.8 (PAS) is the eighth episode of the Primeval Adventure Series. It will premiere on 25th February 2012. Brief Synopsis Matt goes through an anomaly at the Natural History Museum where he tries to catch the mystery man. Through there, a herd of woolly mammoths get in their while encountering a Gigantopithecus. Meanwhile, a pack of Owen's Panthers attack the ARC. Plot At the ARC, Matt and the team are discussing how they should catch the mystery man. Connor says that they must get him otherwise something with the anomalies might happen because of him. Eventually, Matt decides that he would go through through the anomaly at the Natural History Museum that he saw at the end of the last episode by himself with deputy head of security captain Max Porter-Priceson to protect him from any creatures. To search for him, they decided that Matt would go through the anomaly. The team arrive at the anomaly with the team giving Matt and Max some equipment and safety stuff before setting off through it. The team head back to the ARC while on the other hand, through the anomaly, Matt and Max find themselves in an ice age world where a herd of stomping mammoths head for them. They stare at the mammoths in awe while they were actually standing in front of the herd. Mat and Max try and dodge and duck under them trying not to get squished by the Wolly Mammoths stomping feet when they eventually survive. They both take a last look at them and now they discuss about the mystery man and where to search next. Max spots the man over some hills who is now running away. What was he doing? Suddenly, a storm of icy winds head for them leaving them to find somewhere to hide from the storm. Back at the ARC, all is calm and normal when all of a sudden, a huge roar like that of a big cat echoes through the hallway and corridors. It sounded like a big cat. The people of the ARC search everywhere around the ARC trying to see if there weren't any dangerous creatures nearby. A shadow lurks above Jess shaped like a big cat. It leaps onto Jess trying to give a good bite on her neck and tried to kill her while she's screaming but the team run in to help and load their EMD's but the Owen's Panther gets scared and runs off. Suddenly, a whole pack of Owen's Panther come running into the ARC and start to attack the team. Becker tells the team to fight the creatures and tells the soldiers to find the anomaly and to try and get them back through. Back at the ice age, Matt and Max are hiding up a tree to get away from the storm but when it finally stops, they get down. They go to where the mystery man was up the hills but still find nothing, whereas down the hills, they could see a herd of herbivores but these were different ones. They were identified as Elasmotherium by Matt. They go down to have a look at them an then one of the Elasmotherium start to get angry and one of them charges at Matt and Max. They hide somewhere under the ground until some guy came up behind them hit Matt and Max. It was the mystery man; he took the two ARC members to an uncertain place. Meanwhile, back at the ARC, the team are fighting for survival over the hungry pack of Owen's Panthers. Becker keeps trying to shoot them with the EMD's but for as they're very fast and agile cats, they kept moving and missing the EMD shots. William and Becker and the rest of the team fight them while Lester helps Jess as she had some scratch marks and a bite mark but wasn't very deep. Lester helps her recover but an Owen's Panther leaps onto Becker and tries to bite his neck. Becker throws it off. On the other hand, the soldiers have found the anomaly outside the ARC where they have decided to make the team tranquilise the Owen's Panther pack and transport them safely back through it. In the ice age anomaly, Matt opens his eyes weakly; he sees a forest surrounding him and a few giant apes which he probably thought were Gigantopithecus. he tries to wake Max up and when he did they discuss where they were, why they were here and why the mystery man hit them. He stands in front of them and that he says he's responsible for the satellite anomalies and what he wants. He opens an anomaly where he will start to open more anomalies. Matt and Max try to stop him but a massive Gigantopithecus picks him up and starts bashing him. When it lets go of him, he feels kind of weak but Matt punches him in the face and carries him over his shoulder through the anomaly wondering where it would lead to. He finds himself outside the ARC on the grass with Max. When they go into the anomaly, they see some ARC members transporting some Owen's Panthers through the anomaly and Connor and Abby explain what had happened. They ask them how they got here but Matt and Max said that they just came through it. Connor and Abby said that they went through the anomaly at the Natural History Museum. Connor then realises that the satellite anomalies were opening. Matt says that he had the mystery man he was carrying on his shoulder and then he wakes up. After the team take the Owen's Panthers back through the anomaly, they take the mystery man to a small room where his name is revealed to be Andy and that he was the creater of the anomalies. The team were shocked still asking questions about him but them the ADD computer anomaly alert goes off and more anomalies start to open. Creatures *Woolly Mammoth *Gigantopithecus *Owen's Panther *Elasmotherium Characters *Matt Anderson *Connor Temple *Abby Maitland *Jess Parker *James Lester *Captain Hilary Becker *William Tootsay *Eddie Raventhaw *Max Porter-Priceson *Adam Presbon *Mystery Man (Andy) Other Episodes *Previous Episode - Episode 1.7 *Next Episode - Episode 1.9 Category:Primeval Adventure Series Episodes Category:Primeval Adventure Series Category:Episodes